This invention relates to a ditch digging apparatus which can be mounted as essentially a front end bucket to a prime mover for cutting, digging and forming ditches.
Ditches are generally formed along roads and even along fields to facilitate the runoff of water from the roads and the fields. Such ditches typically have round bottoms and have been conventionally cut using backhoes or other ditch digging apparatuses; wherein, such apparatuses generally include heavy equipment which has an adjustable boom with some sort of bucket attached at the end of the boom. The user extends the boom and uses the bucket to cut and dig the land where the ditch is to be formed. This process usually takes an inordinate amount of time and energy, because so much of the ground can be picked up each time with the bucket and dumped away from where the digging is being done.
One known prior art is a DITCHING PLOW, U.S. Pat. No. 63,952, issued on Apr. 16, 1867 and invented by H. B. Smawley and comprises a beam, a share, two cutters, channels, flanges for the cutters, a chute, and guards. The share plows through the ground with the cutters cutting the ground as the plow moves with the ground being passed through the channel and out the chute.
Another known prior art an EXCAVATION BUCKET, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,990, issued on May 23, 1995 and invented by William C. Otwell and comprises a bottom assembly which defines a scoop slot opening along a portion of the bottom assembly.
Yet, another known prior art is a DITCH DIGGING APPARATUS AND METHOD, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,531, issued on Oct. 11, 1994 and invented by Rene P. Doucette and comprises a bucket having a top wall, bottom wall and a pair of side walls diverging forwardly from the rear wall to an open from end of the bucket, one of the side walls being planar and defining a sharp corner with the bottom wall, the other side wall having a curved bottom end whereby a round bottom ditch is formed by dragging the sharp corner through the ground in a first pass, and then making a second pass through the ground using the curved end of the bucket.
None of the prior art allows the user to quickly and conveniently cut and form a ditch by making one pass longitudinally through the ground and without having to bring out the heaving equipment such as described in the Doucette patent.